1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail magazine for use in a power nailing hand tool and, more particularly, to such a nail magazine, which is practical for use to feed L-shaped nails for fastening asbestos slats or light angle bars.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional L-shaped nail for use in a power nailing hand tool to which the invention pertained. The L-shaped nail has a flat elongated nail body, an angled head extended from the top end of the nail body, a point extended from the bottom end of the nail body, and an upwardly extended and biased toothed strip on the middle. This design of L-shaped nail is suitable for fastening asbestos slats, thin-layer angle bars, and other thin-layer sheet materials. The flat body can easily be driven into the workpiece, preventing breaking of the workpiece. The toothed strip enhances the positioning of the nail body in the workpiece. When in use, L-shaped nails are fastened together by a belt or tape, and then the belt of nails is rolled up and loaded in the nail magazine of a power nailing hand tool for fastening.
FIG. 2 shows a nail magazine constructed according to the prior art and adapted to hold and feed round nails as shown in FIG. 3. This structure of nail magazine comprises a casing with an upright center shaft, and a cover hinged to the casing and adapted to hold down a belt of nails in the casing around the upright center shaft. The casing has a nail feed hole for output of nails one after another. When viewed from one side after a belt of round nails has been rolled up, the heads of the nails at an outer layer are respectively supported below the heads of the nails of at an inner layer (see FIG. 3). However, when a belt of L-shaped nails rolled up, the angled heads of the nails at an outer layer are respectively rested on the angled heads of the nails at an inner layer. Therefore, the conventional nail magazine shown in FIG. 2 is not practical for feeding L-shaped nails.